Dead Silence
by YaoiFanGirl1990
Summary: They all believed superstitions weren't real, all but one of them. The one who believed had gone through this before and didn't even want to be there. GaaraXNaruto
1. Prologue

Dead Silence

Summary: They all believed superstitions weren't, all but one of them. The one who believed had gone through this before and didn't even want to be there…There lays a ghost town in the outskirts of Japan 400 miles in each direction away from civilization. An unlikely group of teens all go up there after hearing a scary camp fire story from some grown ups. One boy is dragged along since everyone knew he once lived there before it became a ghost town. What awaits their arrival?

Prologue: The young survivor

There were sirens blaring everywhere and the fire men plus police men all believed no one was alive out there. All everyone was now concerned about was getting the flames out. A chemical plant had blown up and caught everything on fire, fire fighters and police men from Tokyo had to rush there when a call came in that the towns fire station was completely destroyed. The whole town was ablaze and it was becoming tough to put it out. It took all the way until the next after noon to put it out; it was after that when the police began walking around looking for any possible chances that someone was alive. They were beginning to loose hope.

A young boy around five years old sat on a swing with pale, distant blue eyes looking at the dead bodies that surrounded him, tears streaming down his eyes, his short spiky blond hair beginning to go straight from the rain that had begun falling. He was crying but no emotions crossed his face. A young police man in his early twenties with long black hair and green eyes spotted the young boy and ran over noticing the burnt dead bodies.

"Young boy…My name is Officer Haku, I'm not going to hurt you." The office said going to his knees so he can look into the boys eyes.

"I know…my daddy was a police chief…He was at work when the fire broke out. I got separated from mommy in the uproar of what she called it. I came here and stayed on this swing until she were to come for me…she never did…Have you found my mommy or daddy?" The boy asked.

"I don't know and I'm afraid they might be dead. What's you name and how old are you?" Officer Haku asked pushing the boys hair behind his ears.

"My name is Uzamaki Naruto and I'm four years old." The blond haired boy said, Haku smiled before picking the young Naruto up.

"Lets get you to the other police man so we can get you checked over." Officer Haku said and began walking off, Naruto only nodded clutching onto Haku's uniform crying still. It wasn't long until Haku walked out with boy everyone looked up and became relieved, some doctors ran up and took Naruto from Haku then ran off to one of the ambulances. Another officer with spiky black hair and gray eyes soon walked up to Haku.

"He's the only survivor the whole place has been completely scanned down…There are no other survivors." The man said.

"I understand Chief Momoichi." Haku stated sadly looking to the ground.

"You wish to take him home with you…don't you?" The Chief asked, Haku simply nodded.

"Then go ask him…I guess I'll have to make room in the guest bedroom then when we get home." The Chief said again and saw Haku's face light up.

"Thank you Zabuza-Kun!" Haku said then ran off to the ambulance Naruto was in and sat by the boy. Naruto was just watching the doctors run the tests on him with boredom.

"Hey Naruto how about when we get to Tokyo you come live with my roommate Zabuza and I?" Haku asked smiling at the young boy. Naruto slowly turned his to Haku and smiled a little, Haku could see the sadness in the young boys eyes.

"I would like that please." Naruto said before breaking down into tiny sobs.

"Naruto?" Haku asked.

"Daddy always said a boy should never cry but…but I want my daddy and I want my mommy! I can't help it…I always cry!" Naruto cried then tore away from the oxygen mask and wrapped his tiny arms around Haku's neck crying into the twenty year olds' hair. Haku looked down sadly and enclosed his arms gently around Naruto. The doctors sighed and left the ambulance to go drive off when Zabuza came up.

"I'll ride with you two, Officer Abarame is going to drive my car to the hospital and meet us there." He said, Haku nodded trying to calm the boy down as his roommate. Zabuza sat across from them watching as the boys sobs turned into silence. The whole drive back to Tokyo was quiet and Haku didn't like it, he never really enjoyed when everything was in dead silence, but he guessed he was going to have to get used to it now that Naruto was around.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Stories of the Truth

"NARUTO HAVE YOU SEEN MY GUN!!!!" A now 32 year old Haku yelled running around the house frantically looking for his gun for work. A now 16 year old Naruto sat on the couch eating popcorn trying to watch TV while starring at the gun that was on top of the television.

"Mmmmm nope." Naruto bluntly said putting another handful of popcorn in his mouth, Zabuza who was cooking a fast dinner stood there looking over the bar seeing the gun and threw a cork at Naruto's head which only bounced off it.

"…Owe…It's on the TV Haku." Naruto said bluntly again, he's never been able to show emotion that well since the accident, but he grew to show fake emotions. That was until his now best friend; Subaku Gaara came around in fourth grade. The young friend had gotten him to meet new people and get new friends, but none of them really found out why Naruto was the way he was, except for that he was mentally unstable and it was something everyone grew used to and grew to love him for that.

"Naruto shouldn't you be heading to Uchiha Sasuke's house for that huge camping in the back yard you're going to, for Sasuke's birthday tonoght?" Haku asked after hooking the gun into its pouch accidentally shooting it into the floor, Zabuza went into sweat drop.

'And to think Haku's one of the best police officers in the division, that means everyone else is completely stupid!' Naruto thought with narrowed eyes.

"Nope…I might not go, girls are even going to be there plus Sasuke's brothers' friends who all hate me because I can show no emotions better than them are gonna be there. So, I think I just night stay home sitting on the couch watching television and eating popcorn." Naruto simply stated the two grown men went into sweat drop before sighing.

"You're going whether I have to drag you or get my brother to drag you!" Came a female voice, all three males looked to see a girl with blond hair in four spiky buns and green eyes staring at Naruto with an annoyed look.

"Hello Temari-Oneechan." Naruto said and was then bonked on the head by the girl and just blinked at her.

"…..Ouch." Naruto bluntly said.

"_Go get your camping stuff now!_" She yelled angrily, Naruto blinked then slowly rose from the couch heading up the stairs still eating his huge bucket of popcorn.

"Has he been doing that all summer?" A boy with red hair asked walking in with another boy with brown hair.

"Probably has Gaara." The boy with brown hair said.

"Joy." Gaara said crossing his arm with annoyance.

"He had another relapse of depression two weeks ago, that's why we weren't home and he tried escaping the hospital by just simply walking out of it…We're just as worried as you all…But you have to consider…" Haku began.

"You two have been dealing with this since you adopted him when he was four we know, you both told us that but never told us why he's in depression." Gaara said plopping onto the couch.

"That's classified information, even where he's from is classified." Zabuza said in sweat drop when a black duffle bag came flying down the downstairs' smashing into Haku. Naruto soon came down carrying a yellow sleeping bag and red pillow.

"Naruto was that really necessary?" Kankuro asked watching as Gaara was poking Haku.

"Perhaps…can we just go now?" Naruto asked resting his head on Temari's shoulder; the girl just chuckled and took the pillow from Naruto and walked out being followed by the blond chick. Gaara picked the duffle bag up and threw it at Kankuro the two boys walking out.

"Zabuza do you think it's a good idea to let Naruto go? I never liked him going to sleep overs since with mental state he's been going into!" Haku said.

"Remember it's almost the 13th year anniversary of the accident…he does this every year until it passes." Zabuza said grabbing the two bento boxes he made and headed to his police car, followed by Haku who was also his partner.

When the four teenagers reached the Uchiha house it was already in an uproar with music, Naruto stopped walking leaning his head into his right hand pain going through his features as flashes went through his mind, flashes of the accident.

"Naruto?" Temari asked putting her hand on his shoulder, Naruto shuddered before looking up at her with his blank eyes.

"I'm fine, just another head ache." Naruto explained the three siblings sighed then headed to the back yard where Itachi was greeting everyone.

"Hey you four glad you could make it! Just stick your stuff in the pile." Itachi said with a smile ruffling Narutos' hair as he walked in. When Naruto sat in a corner in the back yard watching everyone with a bored expression, Itachi sighed and shut the gate, people could let themselves in was all he thought and went over to Temari engulfing her in a hug from behind.

"What's up with Naruto now?" Itachi asked nuzzling her neck.

"He had another relapse and he's getting over with the hospital trip that lasted two weeks and not here there are still virgin eyes around." Temari explained elbowing him in the stomach.

"Right, right…well hopefully he doesn't explode on anyone." Itachi said rolling his eyes.

"He won't Gaara went over yesterday as the end of his bad temper ended he's now in the bored state and was planning on not even coming today." Temari explained.

"_Itachi Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!_" Someone screeched over the music, Itachi winced when a hyper active long blond hair male with dazzling blond eyes hugged him from behind.

"So you and Sasori made it! That's great!" Itachi said through half gritted teeth, Temari giggled then saw Hinata walking over to Naruto with two plates of food.

"Hey is the weirdo okay?" Deidara asked but was just punched in the arm by a short look alike Itachi.

"Leave Naruto alone Deidara you know it's not his fault he's like that!" The boy said angrily.

"Sasuke what did I say?" Itachi asked sternly.

"I don't care, your friends need to give Naruto a break for once! He's human like the rest of us you prick!" Sasuke said childishly before running off jumping back into the pool and just stood there in a pout stance.

"Everyone's still defensive over Naruto aren't they?" A red head who looked like Gaara asked walking up and wrapped his arm around Deidara's waist.

"Pretty much Sasori, he's been getting worst lately…and by the looks of it so far this is the worst relapse thus far, he was in the hospital for two weeks usually its only for a couple days and lately, Gaara told us Naruto told him about these weird dreams that involve this fire started by a chemical explosion and everyone coming back to life trying kill him or eat him. I'm starting to worry about him." Temari said gripping onto Itachi's hand tightly.

"We all are Temari…We all are." Deidara said sadly looking down to the ground.

Hinata smiled sadly at Naruto before sitting by him handing him a plate of food, the blond nodded his thanks before taking it and slowly began devouring it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hinata asked shyly.

"No not really, but I do appreciate you worrying about me Hinata…Thank you." Naruto smiled the best he could, but Hinata just sighed setting her food down before hugging Naruto.

"I'm more than just worried about you Naruto…I'm afraid for you and some what afraid of you! Every year it gets worst, and I don't know how to make it better, I try and I try but it's never enough." Hinata cried trembling.

"Hinata what're you saying?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

"I can't take it anymore, I'm trying to help you but you're refusing to let me and you're bringing me down with you and I'm not letting that happen…I'm still going to be your friend, but…I'm breaking up with you." Hinata said breaking away from the hug looking down. Naruto took deep breaths letting the information sink in.

"Hinata…I'm a little upset if that's the correct word…But I was kind of hoping for this, I didn't want you getting hurt that's why I was always afraid to be your boyfriend…Thank you Hinata, for being there for me." Naruto smiled a little, Hinata smiled back before kissing him on the cheek then walked off with her plate of food. Naruto just stayed there eating his food when Gaara walked up with a plate of food and sat by him.

"So she finally told you, eh?" The red head asked Naruto simply nodded.

"There's…this feeling in my stomach, it kind of makes me a bit sick yet also not really I feel like I want everything to flow out of me freely." Naruto explained looking at his food.

"That's called being sad, like you want to cry or something. It's natural." Gaara said smiling a little bit and patted Naruto on the head.

"Come on let's get our swim suits on and go have fun." Gaara said dragging Naruto into the house after grabbing both of their swim trunks then ran into the house followed by Sasuke who suddenly pounced onto Naruto with a hug.

"_Naruto-kun!_" The young Uchiha cheered, Naruto narrowed his eyes letting the teen strangle him with a hug.

"Sasuke he's turning blue." Gaara joked, Sasuke soon was running around freaking out, Naruto sighed grabbing Sasuke by the ear.

"I know it's your birthday and everything, but…calm down a little bit." Naruto said chuckling a little, everyone has gotten used Naruto's dry laugh, but this laugh had a bit of emotion in it which set Sasuke off in excitement telling everyone, even Gaara was a bit shocked.

"Lets get changed." Naruto simply said grabbing the black flamed trunks and walked into the bath room, Gaara sighed and soon followed his friend. The whole day everyone spent most of the time either swimming or horsing around. It was camp fire stories when Naruto wanted to be alone from an odd feeling he was getting. When he went to go sneak away to the sleeping area a girl with short pink hair grabbed him by the ear and dragged him outside by the small backyard campfire sitting him in between Gaara and Temari then she sat herself by her boyfriend Sasuke.

"Sakura-Chan is so mean!" Naruto complained crossing his arms, Temari blinked at first she never really believed that Naruto was showing real emotion but now she did.

"Okay this first one is said to be a true story!" Deidara cheered standing up and looking around at everyone.

"This otta be something." Kankuro said everyone laughing Deidara shooting him a scowl causing everyone to laugh even more.

"As I was _SAYING _before I was _RUDELY_ interrupted this scary story isn't really scary but actually quit interesting you see twelve years ago in a town 400 hundred miles from here there was a huge fire!" Deidara said, Naruto went still and his face went impassive no one noticed since they were all paying attention to the hyper blond.

"This fire was like none other it destroyed the whole town turning it into a ghost town! They say it was caused by a chemical explosion and that they had to contact our fire department and police department to come out there because their fire department and police department was destroyed." Deidara kept explaining everyone was now very serious just listening quietly, Itachi saw Naruto's eyes going into panic and kept his eye on him, Temari noticed and kept her eyes on the mentally unstabled blond.

"When the fire was put out the police men all began looking for survivors and were thinking it was going to be pointless that everyone was probably dead, but a couple hours later and after rain had began to fall they found a four year old boy…" Deidara squealed.

"I have to use the restroom." Naruto whispered quickly to Temari who nodded and scooted so he go into the house, everyone noticed but shrugged not seeing Naruto hide behind a wall by the screen door hugging himself as silent tears flowed down his eyes flashes of the fire and the dream coming again.

"Now 12 years later they the place is haunted by the corpses of the dead bodies waiting for that little four year old boy to one day return so they can drag him to the after life with them." Deidara said causing most of the people to scream and some just giggled and laughed. Naruto clamped his eyes shut and silently got to the front door and ran out not really realizing it that when he shut it everyone heard. Naruto took off running down the street trying to block out the story out of his head not hearing people yelling after him. Itachi and his friends told Temari to watch everyone as they went after the boy.

"What do you think got him sis?" Kankuro asked everyone looking to Temari.

"I don't know but during the story he was in panic and left for the restroom quickly when Deidara mentioned the four year old boy…I have an odd feeling that something isn't right…I think Naruto knows who the little boy is and where he resides now" Temari explained everyone going back to the back yard sitting around discussing what happened around the camp fire.

Naruto was able to get back to his house and just ran into the front door glad his two dads had late night shifts and weren't going to be home for a long time. The panicking blond ran to his collapsing to his knees doubling over and dug his fingers into his head as screams and voices rang through his head.

"_Shut up!!! All of you shut the fuck up!_" He screamed and didn't realize he was throwing everything around in his room until a strong pair of arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a tight hug. Naruto frantically tried getting away but stopped when he noticed it was only Itachi and began crying his knees giving out. Itachi sat down hugging Naruto to him the other older boys standing in the door way looking at the young boy worriedly.

"Naruto what's going on? Why did that story scare you so much?" Itachi asked as the boys sobs became louder.

"_None of you realize how true that story is or how serious it is! No one will ever understand it unless you were actually there!_" Naruto screamed trying to pull away but Itachi kept his hold firm.

"Then explain to us how you know that is was true." Sasori said calmly.

"_Because I'm that four year old boy from 12 years ago!_" Naruto yelled again, everything went deadly silent and all that could be heard was Naruto's cries until he fell asleep.

"So that's why he's so unstable." Itachi said not realizing his eyes were watering, but he quickly blinked them away standing up with Naruto in his arms.

"Kisame you and Tobi get this room cleaned then head back try and make sure you're out of the house before Haku and Zabuza get back, if not then explain to them everything and that everyone now knows the classified information they've been keeping." Itachi explained walking out looking down at Naruto as the blond began whimpering in his sleep.

At the Uchiha's house Temari was in front of Itachi in no time worry all over her face when she saw Naruto in Itachi's arms.

"Did he try to attempt anything?" She asked frantically.

"No but there is one thing…Deidara's story was more true than any of us realize…Naruto was that four year old boy…I don't think he was lying not how hysterical he was when he screamed it at us." Itachi said everyone gasping, Hinata got up and ran over to the sleeping bags laying Naruto's out for Itachi as the older Uchiha laid Naruto in it covering the boy up.

"I'll stay by him." Hinata said laying hers out then hugged onto Naruto after curling up into hers. After Itachi's friends were back everyone decided to go to sleep as well, yes they had fun earlier but now that wasn't going through anyone's minds. Most of everyone was worrying about a certain blond. A couple hours after everyone was asleep Naruto had woken up and carefully crawled out of Hinata's grip; the thing was he looked to be in some sort of daze and easily walked out of the back gate with out so much of a sound. Sasuke had woken up ten minutes later and saw the blond missing.

"Crap." He said running to the gate running on top of Itachi and Kisame in the process.

"Sasuke where are you going?!" Itachi snapped quietly.

"Naruto's missing!" Sasuke said jumping the fence and took off running.

"_alright everyone time to get up!_" Itachi shouted getting up going to the shed and dug out a bunch of flash lights.

"Itachi what's going on?" Temari yawned rubbing her eyes.

"Naruto's missing…This can't be happening…I want all the girls to stay here just in case he returns the boys and I will be out looking for him…Temari call Haku and Zabuza." Itachi said and ran out followed by the other boys. Temari ran into the house and dialed the police departments number.

"_Hello Office Kakashi speaking, how may I help you?"_ Came a males voice from the other end.

"It's me Temari, Kakashi I need to speak with either Zabuza or Haku…It's about Naruto." Temari panicked.

"_Alright I can get both of them._" Kakashi said and connected the line yelling to Zabuza to put his phone on speaker in his office.

"_Alright this is Zabuza and Haku."_ Zabuza said seriously.

"It's Temari, no one expected this to happen but…Naruto is missing we were all asleep and when we woke up he…he was gone!" Temari panicked all the girls sitting in the living room listening.

"_Now why would Naruto run off he wouldn't do something like that Temari."_ Haku said chuckling nervously.

"WE KNOW NARUTO IS THE FOUR YEAR OLD BOY FROM THE ACCIDENT!" Temari yelled, everything was quiet except for Temari's heavy breathing.

"_We're on our way." _Zabuza said too calmly then the line went to a dial tone. Temari hung to phone up before falling to her knees crying covering her mouth with her hand, Sakura ran over and hugged the older girl.

"Don't worry they're going to find him Temari, I bet you on my life they will." Sakura reassured.

"That's not what I'm worried about…Naruto might commit suicide…that's what I'm worrying about…He's never done something like this!" Temari panicked; thirty minutes later Haku ran in with a worried expression and ran over to Temari.

"Temari this isn't your fault…Zabuza dropped me off so I can stay here with you girls. Don't worry Naruto is going to be found unharmed and normal." Haku explained grabbing the girls shoulder, but Temari just cried harder.

"He's been having these strange dreams…About that accident except the dead people come back to life and are trying to kill him!" Temari cried hugging Haku who looked at the girl sadly and just hugged her back.

Outside with the group Gaara had caught up with Sasuke and the two were searching through the woods they had saw a piece of Naruto's shirt from. Both of them were just as worried as Haku, they were Naruto's first real friends, besides Temari and Kankuro.

"Do you think he's alright?" Sasuke asked trying to keep his breathing calm.

"I just hope so, all I know Zabuza and Haku will be out looking for him soon…SASUKE LOOK!" Gaara yelled when he spotted Naruto by the edge of a cliff.

"NARUTO NO!" Sasuke yelled the two running towards the boy, right as Naruto jumped Gaara slid on the ground grabbing Naruto's wrist with both of his hands; Sasuke grabbed hold off Gaara's feet.

"Sasuke you need to call your brother now!" Gaara panicked, trying to wriggle up, but each time Naruto would slowly slip out of his grip.

"I don't know his cell, but I know Temari's!" Sasuke said.

"CALL IT NOW!" Gaara yelled then directed his attention back at Naruto.

"Naruto why are you doing this? Don't you like us?" Gaara asked tears filling his eyes; Naruto slowly looked up his looking as if he was in a trance.

"Naruto…what's happening to you…SNAP OUT OF IT, I DON'T WANT TO LOOSE YOU!" Gaara screamed, Naruto's eyes cringed shut then opened as he looked down.

"…..HOLY FUCK! GET ME UP GET ME UP GET ME UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed beginning to kick and scream. Gaara was now confused.

"What's going on Gaara?" Sasuke asked.

"He was sleep walking the whole time." Gaara said suddenly a cracking sound was heard and everything went still and quiet.

"The cliffs' edge is breaking." Sasuke said quietly, but Naruto still heard and he began to panic.

"SASUKE!" Itachi yelled running up with Zabuza who slid over pulling Gaara and Naruto up before the cliff edge broke off. Naruto instantly hugged onto Zabuza crying hysterically repeating the words; it wasn't my fault. Zabuza tighten his hold around Naruto rocking the boy until he fell asleep.

"Why is this all happening now?" Zabuza asked to no one.

Okay tell me how you liked it…yea, yea I know it wasn't all that great and sorry for the OCness it sucks I know…Well please comment!


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait guys I've been kind of busy…I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far and I appreciate all the comments well here's chapter two.

Chapter Two: Road Trip

It was the next morning and Naruto sat on his window seat watching the neighborhood kids play street kick ball. He had been sent home after the so called suicide attempt he barely even recalls him trying to do. The blond had tried explaining he doesn't even remember walking to the woods, he had just suddenly woken up dangling off the side of the cliff Gaara holding onto his hand for dear life.

"Naruto?" Someone called, he looked up to see Haku standing there in the doorway holding a tray of food. Naruto smiled sadly and walked over sitting on his bed as Haku set the tray down, then he to sat by Naruto.

"We don't hate you Naruto…We're just very worried about you and don't know what to do. Him and I still don't understand why you would do that, but what we don't understand completely is why you can't remember anything from it." Haku explained calmly caressing Naruto's cheek.

"I myself don't understand it Tou-San…I guess Temari already told you about the dreams and everything…When I woke up I was in the middle of another one…You see I was walking through this corridor; it looked to be some factory or something…I couldn't really tell. But then suddenly I was pushed off the walk way and I was holding onto the edge trying to climb up…Before I woke up I saw that the person who had pushed me looked like my mother…But a little bit more evil. Father always told me the reason mother never really paid attention to me was because she didn't love us, but…I don't believe that…I still don't." Naruto explained taking a bite of his sandwich every now and then. Haku watched his adoptive sons' face worriedly before hugging the young teenage boy.

"We're so worried about you Naruto…Me, Zabuza, your friends…everyone…even your teachers I worried sick about you. You start school in three weeks, and I'm afraid to send you there…I'm afraid that something will happen and you won't come home." Haku said tightening his hold around Naruto who slowly hugged his father back. Haku's eyes widened before smiling closing his eyes.

'You're slowly gaining emotions…That's what is worrying me.' Haku thought before sitting up placing his hand on top of Naruto's head.

"Now eat up, I'll be back in a bit to check on you." Haku smiled before walking out, shutting the door behind him. Naruto looked down at his half eaten sandwich then got up from his spot walking back over to the window staring out it.

'_Naruto._' Something in the room whispered, the blond slowly turned around to see no one. He shrugged and went back to looking out the window.

'_Naruto…What is the matter?_' The voice came again, Naruto spun around this time to see someone standing in the shadows of his room.

"Wh-Who are you?" Naruto asked sort of quietly, just in case Zabuza or Haku heard him.

'_You should know me my son…You should know me quite well._' The person said a woman with long black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Naruto's arms went limp at his sides as his eyes widened in fear.

"B-but y-you're d-dead." Naruto stuttered inching to his bathroom which was connected to his room very slowly.

'_Don't be afraid my son I'm not going to hurt, but mommy does want to see you. Mommy misses you very much. Why don't you come home?_' The woman said again coming closer to Naruto who jumped away.

"Stay away your dead! You'll always be dead!" Naruto panicked darting into his bathroom locking the door shut before curling into a ball covering his ears.

'They're all dead, everyone died but me! _None of this is real!_' He shouted in his head when he heard a knock on his door.

"Naruto is everything alright?" Zabuza asked kindly, Naruto slowly stood looking into the mirror to see his mother smiling mischievously at him. His eyes widened and he darted out of the bathroom latching his arms around Zabuza crying. Zabuza looked up to see something written on Naruto's bathroom mirror.

'_Come back to us our sweet Naruto._'

Zabuza noticed it was written in blood, the thing that worried him was there was no signs of injury on Naruto nor was anything dead in the room. Haku soon ran in then gasped at the site.

"What's happening…_why are they coming after me?!_" Naruto screamed, Zabuza looked over to Haku sadly then looked back down at his son.

"We have to do something Haku…It's getting worst now." Zabuza explained picking Naruto up and walked downstairs. Haku stood there a little while longer before walking out as well. Downstairs Haku watched his lover cover Naruto up with a thin blanket turning the television off.

"We can't leave him alone at night anymore...Call Temari and tell her that Kankuro, Gaara and her need to come over and start baby sitting Naruto at night for the rest of the summer. When school starts, I'll see if I can get your schedule changed or some one else whom we can trust with Naruto." Zabuza stated walking into the kitchen. Haku looked down at the blond before going over to the hallway phone calling up Temari. Naruto laid there pretending to be asleep listening to Haku talk on the phone.

"Naruto I know you're awake." Haku then said after saying his goodbyes, the boy sat up looking at his father.

"I think I'm starting to believer you with what you've been trying to explain to us. I only wish I have believed you sooner." Haku said standing there clenching his fists, Naruto got up and walked over to Haku wrapping his arms around him.

"It's alright I'll always forgive you no matter what. You're only trying to help me…Both of you are." Naruto smiled snuggling into Haku.

"Haku we have to go, Kakashi just called saying there was a robbery." Zabuza said coming in placing his hand on top of Naruto's.

"You behave when your friends get here…And try not to get too emotional." Haku smiled, Naruto nodded hugging each of his fathers saying his goodbyes and watched them leave for work. It was then heard a crash come from his room when he heard Haku and Zabuza pull out of the drive way.

"I shouldn't go up there." He said stepping away from the stairs.

'_Naruto!_' Someone yelled then another crash causing the blond to run up the stairs and into his room to see nothing wrong with it. Not even a mess was accounted for. He stood there on guard breathing hard in fear of what was in there.

'_Naruto, Naruto, Naruto…You're being a very bad boy and I should punish you._' The woman's voice said by his ear her cold see through arms wrapping around the teenage boy. Naruto stood there in shock trying to scream, but nothing was coming out.

"_Naruto are you home?!_" Came Ino's voice from inside the house, the woman behind Naruto smirked before releasing the blond. Naruto's eyes stuttered shut before he collapsed. Ino and Temari ran in just in time to see the ghost woman disappear and Naruto laying there on the floor.

"NARUTO!" Temari screamed running to her friend lifting him up into her lap gently slapping his face as he began to come around. Naruto's eyes opened and saw Temari standing over him.

"Onee-Chan?" Naruto asked, the blond girl nodded before hugging him.

"We have to go alright…Haku and Zabuza are probably going to kill all of us but we're taking you on a little road trip." Temari said helping the boy stand and led him outside where everyone from the party was standing four cars visible.

"….Where exactly are we going that involve weapons?" Naruto asked, but Temari ignored him going over to the car she would be driving.

"We can't tell you until we get there…Just don't ask any questions and get into the car please. We don't want to force you Naruto." Temari explained slowly turning to her friend.

"I get it this is all a dream…I'm going to wake up soon." Naruto laughed nervously taking a step back when he was pinched by Ino.

"It's no dream Naruto." Sasuke said sadly looking to the ground.

"_No I'm not going back there…that's what they want!_" Naruto yelled going to go run back into the house but was tackled to the ground by Sasori and Hidan. Naruto frantically tried to get away but ended in a heap of hysterical crying.

"We're doing this for your own god damn good Naruto, so just fucking cooperate!" Hidan snapped.

"_What do you all know?! Nothing but death comes from there!_" Naruto yelled again, Temari sighed before walking over to her friend kneeling in front of him.

"Please Naruto, besides all of us want to go." Temari pleaded, Naruto sighed before knocking the two on him off walking to Temari's car looking to no one his hair covering his eyes.

"Sasuke go pack some things for him." Itachi said keeping an eye on Naruto as he got into the car. It wasn't long until everyone was on the road, Temari had left a note on the counter saying they all took Naruto on a little road trip to Kyoto and would call when they got there. Naruto sat in the backseat along with Gaara looking out the back window his eyes completely blank.

"Naruto I'm sorry but…" Temari began.

"Temari…be quiet okay…Now isn't a good time." Gaara interrupted looking at his blond friend.

"Turn right at this light." Naruto bluntly stated, Temari nodded and turned her turn signal on.

"Naruto are you sure this is the way…Itachi and I printed out directions to the town." Temari hesitantly protested.

"I know that there are directions…But I'm telling you the shorter way which leads to an entrance only the police and I know about…plus those directions are also false…They lead you to a replica town of the place." Naruto stated his eyes flashing with a hint of amusement before going blank again. Temari only nodded before turning on the street.

"Itachi this isn't following the map you printed out." Kisame pointed out in the car they were in.

"I know that, but Temari was decided to be the lead car since she had Naruto in there…This map might just only be a false map to a tourist resort to a replica…But we'll know soon enough." Itachi sighed, Kisame sending a text to everyone explaining everyone. By noon they all exited onto a dirt road that had forced Itachi and Kisame to un barricade when they got to it.

"Naruto when will we know we're there?" Kankuro asked.

"When you see a towering chemical plant 75 stories high… which is now 60 stories high due to the explosion." Naruto explained watching dust devils dance around from them driving but soon fell asleep his head falling onto Gaara's shoulder. Temari kept her driving for another couple hours when long concrete pipes came into view and soon the massive town with the humongous chemical plant right dab in the middle.

"Holy…" Temari began.

"…Fuck." Gaara and Kankuro finished.

"Welcome to the town Ikijigoku." Naruto sighed as they parked out front of the closed off town. Everyone piled out of the cars.

"How far does this metal fence go?" Itachi asked coming up behind Naruto who was standing right in front of it.

"It circles the whole place…It keeps everything inside and unwanted being outside." Naruto stated then turned to everyone.

"Well come one we should go in if we wish to get to my house before night fall." Naruto said pulling a key out of his jacket and unlocked the gate a wind from behind him blowing them open as cold chilling wind on the other hand blew at them. Every one took deep breaths before following Naruto into the town.

'Why did we come? This is such a bad idea.' Naruto thought.

Sorry the chapter was soooo short, just so you know Ikijigoku means Living Hell, therefore it is called the Town of Living Hell. Heehee okay here is a little poll…Who should die first out of these characters?

Hinata

Sasuke

Sakura

Sasori

Hidan

Shino

Choose wisely because this poll lasts for only two chapters that means in chapter five is win the chosen winner of the poll dies I'm soooo evil.


	4. Chapter 3

I am soooooo sorry for the long wait well here is the poll so far, just so you know only three people are going to live in this story just so you know. If anyone can guess who lives Tobi will give you a hug LOL. There will be a pattern of who will be surviving because they will not be added to the list at all well here is the poll so far, the numbers are weird because I am taking the polls from three different fanfic sites so yea keep voting and you can vote only twice per chapter no more.

Hidan- 5

Sakura- 4

Sasuke- 1

Sasori

Hinata

Shino

Chapter Three: First Nightfall

Naruto kept his head down avoiding from looking through any windows of any of the shops that were there knowing the bodies still weren't buried. He never understood why, he always believed it was because there were too many bodies to begin with. From time to time Naruto wandered if he was leading everyone the right direction, but this path was embedded in his mind from how many times he's walked it when he was young. Gaara stayed by his side the whole time and Sasuke stayed on his other side making sure their blonde friend didn't start getting second thoughts. It was only twenty minutes later when the group reached a metal rod gate that blocked off a long dirt road which into a row of trees connected the fence was a barbed wire fence. It looked like the whole thing circled the land and it came to five feet above everyone's heads'. Naruto sighed and began climbing up the metal rod fence.

"Naruto!" Temari scolded.

"This is the only way in, I lost the key in the explosion follow if you wish… if not then you can brave the night by yourself." Naruto bluntly said jumping to the other side from the top of the fence.

"He's got a point." Sakura sighed and everyone began climbing, Naruto waited up the road with a bored look. Everyone by now were quite tired and hungry.

"How much farther Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"From here another 50 yards then we'll be at the front gate to my house." Naruto replied and began walking up the slightly slanted path, everyone groaned but followed.

"Um, Naruto everyone here died from the explosion…Why weren't you affected by it?" Kisame asked.

"I was…I see what goes on here when I sleep…I might have another ability due to the chemical explosion but what my father said in my dreams…It's yet to awaken." Naruto explained then stopped walking. Everyone stopped to and looked up seeing an old wood house with two storied. There was an iron gate fence which was waist high, the wood on the house was gray and rotten, most of the windows were broken or about to fall to the ground; the chimney was only half there and the grass had grown to taller than the fence but didn't cover the gravel path which led to the porch. Naruto didn't say anything but just walked up to it and through the gate up to the door starring at it as everyone caught up.

'It's never been locked.' The blond thought grabbing the door handle twisting it before pushing the door open. As the old wood door swung open it made a high pitched creaking noise before hitting the back wall with a thud. Inside for some odd reason looked the exact same to Naruto…Everything was completely clean.

"This isn't right…Why is everything so clean inside?" He said aloud walking into the house and to the stairs placing a hand on the banister and looked up the stairs seeing a lingering shadow dart away.

"You guys make yourselves at home I'm going to go find my old room." Naruto said and slowly made his way up the stairs careful as to not make the wrong step.

"Should we let him go alone?" Kankuro asked looking to Temari as Naruto turned down a hallway.

"For now we should…It'll be best. Around here he has the most knowledge and he's our only key to survival. Naruto knows what he's doing." Temari explained plopping down on the couch all this dust flying up.

'Joy.' Temari thought as everyone began laughing. Upstairs Naruto followed the shadow all the way to the attic finding a bat and kept it in both hands. He carefully made his way forward.

"Who's here? Show yourself at once!" Naruto called out stopping in the middle of the floor. A violent wind blew at him causing the attic door to shut and him to fall through the floor boards. Before he could all the way he stopped himself with his arms trying to pull himself up.

"TEMARI!" Naruto screamed when he could pull himself up.

"Oh my god hold on Naruto don't let go." Temari panicked running to Naruto's kicking legs, Itachi and Hidan running up the stairs to the attic trying to get the door to open, but it wouldn't budge. Naruto winced as the floor boards began piercing into his skin as he tried to grab hold of the bat to use to get down through the whole.

'Can't…reach!' He thought when something with black rotten skin grabbed it and walked out holding it out to him with pleading eyes the thing you could only tell was he had blue eyes like Naruto and blonde spiky like hair similar to Naruto's.

"Ah…..HOLY FUCK!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto freaked releasing his grip and falling through the hole slicing his right arm on one of the wooden planks landing on Temari screaming.

"Naruto calm down its alright. I'm right here what's…" She began.

"SOMETHING'S UP THERE AND IT HAS ROTTING SKIN!!!" Naruto yelled hysterically as Itachi and Hidan ran down.

"Lets get him to the living room to get him all checked out and stitched up then we'll all come up here and check the attic for him." Itachi said carrying Naruto who was in completely white from shock and shaking from being cold for some reason. As everyone headed downstairs Gaara looked back at the hole to see a shadow move out of his view. Gaara narrowed his eyes in anger before going downstairs.

"He's telling the truth…something is up there, but let's wait until night fall to go check it out…Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru help get the weapons ready." Gaara said and walked to the dinning room where the set all the luggage at.

"Naruto take a deep breath and calmly explain to me what happened up there…Could you recognize the…thing?" Ino asked grabbing Naruto's shoulders after he was bandaged up.

"He resembled my father…it could have been…_I'm not sure!_" Naruto panicked covering his ears crying. Temari looked at the blond sadly before hugging him.

"You're not alone in this Naruto that I'm sure of…You'll never be alone because you've got all of us here with you." Temari smiled kissing Naruto's forehead.

"The sun is setting un." Deidara said gripping onto Sasori's hand tightly as they saw things coming out of the bushes.

"Alright everyone get the fuck upstairs now!" Hidan snapped as he looked out seeing them. Temari grabbed Naruto's hand and everyone began going up stairs everyone who had a weapon at the back of the group.

"Which would be the best place right now?" Sasuke asked cocking his riffle.

"The attic." Naruto simply stated running up the stairs unjamming the door somehow everyone ran in barricading the door. In the middle of it Naruto froze stiff and went very pale.

"I just remembered something is in here." Naruto slowly stated everyone going on edge.

"And that something is harmless to you all." Someone's' voice rang out through the attic.

"Who's there come out and fight." Gaara growled pointing the shot gun to where the voice came from. A figured emerged from the shadows and walked out. Naruto got a better look at him as the rotting corpse thing walked out. It wore a police uniform and had blue eyes with blonde spiky hair.

"No it can't be…your…you dead." Naruto stuttered tears falling from his eyes as they all heard the front door of the house get broken down screams and roars being heard from downstairs as Naruto and the figured just stared at each other.

TBC

Aren't I evil well there is chapter three one more chapter to go then the first killing happens….Here's the poll and remember you can vote twice per chapter meaning you can choose the same person twice or two different people from this list…

Hidan- 5

Sakura- 4

Sasuke- 1

Sasori

Hinata

Shino

Kiba

Akamaru

Chouji

Ino

Shikamaru

Deidara

Itachi

Kisame

Kakuzu

Zetsu

Tobi

Kankuro

Neji

TenTen

Lee

I added the rest of the characters who are going to die so you can vote well keep up with the voting .


	5. Chapter 4

I've noticed I've been negelecting all of my Naruto Fanfics and I deeply apologize. Well theis the poll so far like I said there are three more chapters until it takes effect and so far…Sakura is going to die. OH! Not everyone is going to die, but in truth it is all of your decisions on who lives…and who dies. OH! And so everybody knows in this FanFic Kushina IS NOT Naruto's mom but she will come in…like at the end of the fanfic with a little twist LOL ^_^!

Sakura- 9

Sasuke- 6

Hidan- 2

Akamaru- 1

Lee- 1

Sasori

Hinata

Shino

Kiba

Chouji

Ino

Shikamaru

Deidara

Itachi

Kisame

Kakuzu

Zetsu

Tobi

Kankuro

Neji

TenTen

* * *

Chapter Four:

Naruto starred at the man before him. It was very easy to tell that he was dead, strangely enough all of his limbs were intact. The blond didn't knw what to expect; should he be relieved his father could still communicate with him, or should he fear for his life knowing that this person could kill him. The man sat on the attics window seat watching as the walking dead break into his home. Naruto took in a deep breath before walking forward; he was half way across the room when the man starred at him causing him to hault.

"I do not wish to hurt you Naruto. I'm just glad you've grown into a fine boy." The man said smiling with his eyes closed.

"Are you…are you really my father?" Naruto asked not daring to move from the spot from which he now stood. From his periphial vision he noticed everyone had stayed put in their spots. Ino and Sakura looked as if they were going to hyperventilate. Everyone else looked on edge ready to fight off whatever threat came their way.

"Yes…yes I am Naruto…At least what's left. I'm not dead nor am I alive either. My organs don't function and I know that I don't have to ever breath. Food and water is not needed anymore. I'm just a walking corpse who has taken back control of their body." The man explained glarring out the window now.

"So what you're trying to explain un…Is that you possessed your own body?!" Deidara asked his eyes becoming bug eyed now.

"Yes Deidara, that is correct." The man chuckled.

"Wait…how did you know my name, un?" Deidara asked stepping forward as well until he stood next to Naruto.

"You wouldn't remember anything cause you were a new born, but…Your folks moved from the town after you were born. Chaos broke out though after I married Naruto's mother. She moved her from another town down by Kyoto. At that time she was very strange and talked about curses and magic a lot. I thought it was just something that she liked reading about. Until the night of the fire…" He began, Naruto closed his eyes letting the flashback over take him

Flashback:

_Naruto sat on the floor in the living room playing with a stack of blocks ignoring the fact that his mom was starring intently at him. He loved his mother very much, but lately she's become quite strange. The young child looked up when his father entered the room, and he saw the man sigh._

_"Anko stop starring at him like that. He won't be taken away from you." Minato said calmly sitting on the couch next to his wife._

_"I know that, but…everyone won't stop talking. I swear Minato we should pack up and leave. Something very bad is going to happen here in Ikijigoku. Ever since that man Orochimaru named it that bad things tend to happen to the good people. I'm not evil Minato, I swear I'm not!" Anko pleaded grabbing onto the sleeve of her husbands police jacket. Minato smiled sadly before pulling his wife into a hug._

_"I never thought you were. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Minato answered kissing his wife's forhead before leaving. After hearing the car drive off he saw his mom walk to the restroom she comes back he sees here wearing the brown eye contacts she got. Her eyes were naturally gray but after the towns people began to make her life miserable she had dyed her hair black and purchased colored contacts to fit it. At the moment it wasn't working out to well._

_"Alright sweety go get your shoes on…We're going to go to the park today!" Anko smiled, Naruto shrugged before running off to get his shoes from the front and awaited for his mom. Like always she never wore shoes and just walked out barefooted. Holding onto her hand they walked side by side to the park. In town everyone was gossiping over a threat that Orochimaru had set to that day._

_'That's right! The snake man who is mama's uncle threatened the town that in a week if they weren't kind to my mama he'd hurt everyone while she cursed everyone deserving of it.' Naruto thought seeing some kids playing in a near by pond. Letting go of his mothers hand he ran off to go play with them. Before he could even get near them, they saw him and ran. Looking back Naruto saw that his mom was no where to be seen. Shruggimg the five-year-old boy found his way to the park and made himself comfortable on the swing watching as the sun set. As it did the chemical plant that his mother's uncle worked at exploded. He was too lost to care. As burning bodies came up the young boy noticed that they'd suddenly collapsed before able to touch him. It was like something was protecting._

End Flashback:

"Dad…what happened?" Naruto asked interupting the man in his rant about the layout of the city.

"You're great uncle Orochimaru kept to his threat. He set his own company on fire. From what I know your mother entered the facility and placed upon this town a curse. A curse where it wouldn't be lifted until every person in this town was dead. My son, you must leave before she gets you…And you die. If you do she'll drag to hell with her and the curse will stay upon us all. Making us slaves to the underworld." Minato finished, Naruto looked down to his feet, Temari went to say something to her friend but a loud bang from the attic door signaled that it was time for them to go. Minato stood waving his hand in front of the window and it slowly opened.

"Becareful climbing out, the roof is very slippery." He warned them all, Naruto was the firsst one to the window and he felt all his friends behind him looking to. The undead scowered the ground everywhere.

"I'll go first…Zetsu you take the rear…If you can, Kakuzu take the middle." Kisame took control, and everyone backed off so he could get out. All the females went out first Kakuzu followed after them. As everyone was climbing out, Naruto turned to his father.

"Aren't you coming?!" Naruto asked his voice sounded like he was pleading but his eyes did not show it.

"Always like your mother. Lacking emotions on your face, don't worry about me. Get out of here." Minato ordered nodding his head to Zetsu who pulled Naruto towards the window and helped the blond out. Gaara wasn't far ahead of him and he began making his way across. His father had been right, the roof shingles were slippery and he was having a hard time keeping balance. The others had to jump over a whole to get to Naruto's escape basket.

'So dad improved it…Looks electric and able to hold us all. But that whole….it's over the kitchen and basement. We hadn't gone into those rooms yet.' Naruto Thought slipping but rammed into Zetsu who didn't move. The blondes breathing was ragged and he was becoming tired.

"Come on Naruto you can do it!" He heard Sakura shout, she had already made it across the whole. Everybody was jumping across. Slowly, he made his way to the top of the roof and straddled it. He starred at the whole in the wall like it was the portal to hell itself. Zetsu stood behind him.

"You can do this Naruto…we all believe you can." Zetsu explained helping the boy stand. Naruto took a deep breath trying to calm the shacks going through his body.

"RUN FOR IT!" Itachi yelled, the blond took off remembering all the running and jumping he used to do when he was just a child. Though he didn't have much friends he still found a way to have fun. Closing his eyes, he lept over the whole feeling the wind whipping around him as he soared through the open space. He opened his eyes to see he was going to be short of his landing spot. He could hear Ino's screams as he felt himself fall. He closed his eyes and awaited his death, but it never came as someone wrapped their arms around his waist and they hit the other side of the roof hard. When he opened his eyes he saw that Ino had calmed a bit down now.

"That was…fun. Can we do it again?" Naruto asked being helped up by Temari.

"I don't think so blondie!" She laughed rushing him into the metal cased basket. Itachi turned a switch causing the basket to fly through the trees until they were above the city.

"Where is this taking us Naruto?" Gaara asked starring down at all the dead bodies following them.

"The chemical plantation…that's where Orochimaru worked lived and breathed. It started off with this building; then eventually he had a town built. Since he started it, he got to name this town. Ever since I was a kid I never showed much emotion, but I'm glad you all brought me." Naruto explained narrowing his eyes when the basket got jammed. Everyone looked to him with questions held in their eyes.

"We dangle our way across to that window up there." Naruto pointed up above them, they all followed his finger. The blonde was pointing at the top window. They all paled except for Gaara who followed Naruto closely behind.

"Let's go people." Itachi ordered and soon followed the two, everyone else hesitantly followed.

'I will find out the truth…what happened to you mother?' Naruto thought closing his eyes painfully then opened them revealing determination in them; this time would be different…he was sure.

* * *

There you go people chapter four is finally up! Let's hope I make it through 2 more chapters…and then the first killing. Who will it be…Well then, keep guessing.

Sakura- 9

Sasuke- 6

Hidan- 2

Akamaru- 1

Lee- 1

Sasori

Hinata

Shino

Kiba

Chouji

Ino

Shikamaru

Deidara

Itachi

Kisame

Kakuzu

Zetsu

Tobi

Kankuro

Neji

TenTen


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys long time no see with this story! I think I have neglected it enough. Again here is the poll. The number one spot IS being deleted cause this is the chapter where someone dies. And Everyone has been reverted back to zero ^_^ so vote please.

Sasuke-0

Hidan-0

Deidara-0

Sasori-0

Akamaru-0

Lee-0

Hinata-0

Shino- 0

Kiba-0

Chouji- 0

Ino-0

Shikamaru-0

Itachi- 0

Kisame-0

Kakuzu-0

Zetsu-0

Tobi-0

Kankuro-0

Neji-0

TenTen-0

Our winner who is going to the gallows is…SAKURA….I understand why everyone hates her LOL. I like her but again I am a very gory person so honestly I don't mind killing her. Okay guys keep voting PLEASE! One character per vote only. Every chapter from here on out will have a death so keep choosing.

* * *

Chapter Five: The Descent

Naruto was at the lead of the group looking below him seeing that they were by now seven stories above the city. The walking dead were all gathering under them some began climbing the building to try and get higher to reach them. His arms burned for dangling for an hour now and the chemical plant didn't look to be getting any closer. They had to climb till they were 50 stories above the city.

"Naruto lets hang and take a break please! Our arms are killing us!" Ino begged feeling her arms shacking.

"If we just dangle then the pressure on your arms is just going to build Ino…we can't stop." Gaara explained watching Naruto begin to slow down as well. Naruto looked back an saw it was late to turn around and return to the metal cart.

"Can't we just stop!" Ino begged only to get smacked by Sakura.

"Listen Ino if I can do this and not complain so can you! My arms hurt also so shut up and keep moving!" Sakura hissed waiting fir her friend to continue moving.

"Are we done arguing now cause I would really love to reach that window before we get eaten! We need to get passed that cable tower before those flesh eating monsters figure out that it leads to this cable!" Naruto finally snapped glaring at the two girls.

"…..We can keep moving now." Ino laughed nervously then shut her mouth. Naruto nodded his head and began moving again. Everyone had managed to pack weapons but no one ever though to bring safety gear for climbing. This was more than just survival this was a war. Every move his arm felt like a ton of bricks were weighing him down, every breath he took left a burning feeling in his lungs, his concentration needed to stay intact, Sweat rolled down the side of his face, and his hands felt like they would slip from their grip any moment to.

'I can't do this...I just can't! What awaits us is probably nothing but death! I don't want anyone to die. I don't want anyone's blood on my hands!' Naruto's thoughts raged through his head as he slowly came to a stop. His breathing was heavy and fast as his eyes widened in a horrorific panic. Again everyone began to complain about having to stop once more.

"_What's the fucking hold up damn it?!_" Everyone heard Hidan yell out, Kakuzu and Sasori both looking to him with a glare. Gaara let out a annoyed sigh looking up to Naruto who had stopped.

"Naruto, listen I understand you are worried about all of us. Listen we will deal with any feeling you have once we get to that fucking window. Now if you could so kindly start climbing again that would be appreciated." Gaara let out his concers releasing one of his hands amd rest it on Naruto's leg.

"_What's the bloody hold up?!_" Sakura yelled up hoping it wasn't Ino stopping again, the blond was in front of her, but the pinkette had fallen behind slightly.

"_I think Naruto is going through a panic again!_" Neji shouted as him and Tobi were in charge of controling the weapons crate they were carrying. Sakura felt herself let out a sigh.

"_Naruto you may be mybest friend but I swear if you do not start moving I will kick your ass in the after life so help me I will!_" Sakura screeched, the others letting out sighs. The blond teen cringed his eyes tightly shut before opening them again determination showing through. Nodding to himself he began to climb again.

"_That's it you can do it Naruto!_" Chouji and TenTen cheered the blond on as everyone slowly began to move again. Sakura hung there for a few more seconds looking at all the man eating corpses on the ground and climbing up the tower wall. Biting her lip she fought her fear and began climbing again Ino and the others even further ahead of her. The climb didn't take much longer afterwards as everyone quickly entered through the tower window into the stairwell they were at. Naruto had collapsed in exhaustion watching everyone else do the same. He scanned all the faces around him, before he was to his feet again and at the window.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" He yelled out seeing the pinkete alot further back than anticipated, Sasuke was at his side in an instant by the window. Sakura was a good 6 yards away from them and the climbing corpses were getting closer to the window.

"_Sakura hurry it up you don't have much time! If you go faster you'll make it!_" Sasuke yelled down to his girlfriend about ready to go after her. Naruto grabbed onto the Uchiha's arm when he got up to climb out. He looked to his friend in fear not wanting to let him go but he also didn't want Sakura to die. Sakura just stayed dangling on the rope her arms and legs completly wrapped around it.

"Naruto, I know you don't want loose either of us, but you have to let me go. I can save Sakura." Sasuke explained, Naruto looked back out to the pinkete before turning and snatching the binoculars off from around Kisame's neck and looked into them.

"Alright, listen this is a long shot but it's easier to climb down. Get back to the cart and back to my house. Understood? Take these so you know when it's safe to ride the metal cart back up." Naruto explained handing the binoculars, a hand gun, and few gun clips for the gun.

"Right, you can count on me." Sasuke said taking the back that Itachi handed to him putting the items in it. Latching it over his shoulders and clipped the latched the straps together in front of his chest. As he was going to climb back out again Itachi grabbed hold of his arm roughly.

"You better fucking come back Sasuke." Itachi snapped, Sasuke only gave him smirk then jumped out the window quickly climbing down the rope. Naruto and Itachi stood watching as the young Uchiha reached his pinkette girlfriend and they both began climbing down the rope.

"You know it would be easier for them to just come back up!" Ino shrieked at the two watching Itachi and Naruto get the window shut and locked it. Naruto now saw why Orochimaru made this window metal.

"No they wouldn't make it in time to the window. Kakuzu could you set a timer for 30 minutes so everyone has that long to rest up. We have a lot of stairs to travel down, this window should hold for a while." Naruto explained taking a seat in his corner hugging his knees and burrying his face into them. Gaara walked over to the blond and sat next to him setting his hand on top of the blonds head the sounds of the corpses trying to break through the window echoeing in the area they were in. Gaara watched as Naruto began shaking.

"_SAKURA!_" "_SASUKE!_"

Sasuke voice rang out from outside, Naruto's head shot up his eyes widened in fear. Everyone had either jumped to their feet or looked up to the sound. Ino's sobs soon rang out as she cried into Shikamaru's chest. Naruto dug his fingers into his hair trying to fight the sobs that tore through his throat. Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto and held onto him tighter when the blond clung to his shirt sobs finally coming from him as well. Everything fell silent as well giving no indication if either of them were alive. Itachi dropped to his knees his face contorted in shock. Temari knelt next to the raven haired teen and hugged onto him.

"_I told you to come back!_" Itachi began yelling punching the ground. For the longest time even when the 30 minute timer went off no one moved from where they were sitting. Itachi, Ino and Naruto had finally quietted down and looked to be in just a numb state. Shino sighed and stood to his feet. Everyone looked to him as he walked over to the weapons crate open.

"We came her for a reason, to find a way out. Sasuke and Sakura's death would have been for nothing if we just sit around here and let ourselves die as well. Now who's ready to fight back and revenge for their deaths?" Shino asked pulling out a shot gun cocking it. Naruto looked up to Gaara who just watched him, nodding his head to the Gaara the blond stood to his feet a look of determination in his eyes. Everyone watched Naruto in shock, never in any of their lives had they seen such a look on his face.

"Shino's right, we need to get moving. If we don't we're only a sitting buffet for whatever is trying to get inside and for whatever may be on its way up the stairs." He said going to the crate and grabing a few hand guns and some clips attaching the guns to his belt and then stored the clips into his pockets.

"Lets get this party on the fucking road motherfuckers!" Hidan laughed a maniacal look etching across his face. Kakuzu let out a sigh smacking the platinum haired teen in the back of the head. Kisame and Zetsu helped everyone get suited up with weapons. The remaining four girls Hinata, Ino, Temari and TenTen with back packs filled with clips, magazines and other amo equipment for the guns they had all brought. Hinata and Ino were the only exceptions to this, Hinata carried a back pack and a duffle bag full of first aid supplies. Ino carried a back pack full of water and snack bars. After 15 minutes everyone was suited up and ready to go.

"Let's get moving." Naruto said letting Itachi and his friends take the lead as him, Gaara and Shino to take up the rear to keep the four girls protected from the back. Naruto absentmindedly looked at his phone to see a bunch of missed calls from Haku. Gaara rested his hand on the blondes shoulder nodding his head for Naruto to make the call. He needed to just in case one of them made it out.

* * *

Haku and Zabuza had returned home later on that night to find no one home and a note from Temari stating where they had taken Naruto and that they were sorry. The note stated this might be the only way to get Naruto normal again. Least to say, Haku had immediatly began to freak out and panic trying to get change as well as trying to get a hold of Naruto so he could after his adoptive son. Zabuza of course being the logical thinker of the house stopped Haku and convinced him to wait for Naruto to call him. Haku gave his husband whiplash when the phone began to ring and he jumped from his seat answering the phone.

"Naruto?!" Haku answered desperately into the phone.

'_Hey Haku-Tou-san, I know you're probably angry right now for us leaving and coming to this god forsaken town._' Naruto replied his voice sounding hoarse from the sobbing when they lost Sakura and Sasuke. Haku let out a relieved sigh at the sound of his sons voice.

"Naruto we are not mad, not at you at least. Temari and most of your friends on the other hand will be getting a piece of our minds when you children come home. When will you be back?" Haku asked, his face contorted to worry and Zabuza watched in worry now to. The other line had went quiet and Haku slowly began to panic thinking the line went dead. He calmed down a bit though when he heard Naruto let out a sad sigh.

'_Tou-san?_' Naruto asked his voice cracking as more sobs threatened to push through.

"Yes Naruto, what is it? What's happening?" Haku asked looking up to Zabuza in worry.

'_My dreams...they were real, well they're becoming real. The dead bodies from the town are somehow alive and trying to kill us. We've already lost Sasuke and Sakura. We might not be coming home. I'm calling to let you guys know just in case you never hear from us again. I want you guys to know I love you both very much._' Naruto replied on the other end his voice cracking from the sobs. Haku stood there in shock from what Naruto was telling him. Slowly the seriousness of the situation was becoming clear to him and he knew what he had to do as a parent.

"You listen to me and you listen to me real well Naruto. You and the rest of your friends are not going to die. You kids are strong and you kids are going to make it out alive. You just need to stay calm, stay focused and come back home to your parents. We'll be waiting for you all outside the gates, understood?" Haku asked sternly trying to sound carrying and strict at the same time. Naruto on the other end had froze his eyes widened in shock before they melted into a smile.

'Yea, I understand. We'll see you soon Tou-San...love you bye.' Naruto finally said then the line went dead. Haku pulled the phone from his ear and smiled at it setting it back onto the receiver.

"We need to go to Iijigoku now. Get as many officers to come with us, we're going to need the help." Haku explained, Zabuza nodded his head pulling his cell phone out and began making phone calls to various people.

"Haku, call Kushina, we need to bring her to. I think it's about time for her to know about her ex-husband." Zabuza explained in between calling Kakashi and Asuma. Haku nodded his head picking up the phone from the receiver and dialed a number hearing the other line ringing.

'Hello Uzumaki Kushina speaking.' A womans voice coming from the other line.

"Kushina, its Haku. I need you to come over. We need to tell you something about Minato." He said seriously.

* * *

The remaining 21 teens had been walking for what seemed forever and the stairs just kept going on and on with no end to them. Ino every once in a while would complain, but mainly kept quiet on her end. Naruto had turned his cell phone off so that he could save the battery from dying. Most of everyone did that with their phones as well. They needed a way of communicating with the outside world.

"Hey Naruto, I've been meaning to ask. We were looking at all the photos displayed about your house. How come you look more like your dad and nothing like your mom?" Temari asked slowing down so she could walk with him.

"To be honest I actually have no clue. According to my mom, my dad had been married once before, but...They got a divorce. What I remember the most was my mom would always go weird and tell me that she would never have me I was hers. I always asked my dad if I was his first wifes son, but he would always laugh and call me silly. Mom was my mom and thats all I needed to know. I guess she was right...because I'm crazy just like she is." Naruto explained linking his hands behind his, everyone froze at the sound of a woman laghing around them. They all looked around searching for the source but were seeing no one.

'_That's right my dear you are mine and no one is going to have you! So be a good son and come to mommy please._' The voice laughed in a sing song voice before the woman began cackling and it vanished off.

"Um, Naruto I don't think your crazy un. Well you ARE crazy but in a good way. But, your mom is just plain fucking psycho un." Deidara said, Naruto nodded his head in agreement his eyes narowed in a what-the-fuck look before sighing.

"As my dad said to me once, my mom never liked to share me even with him she didn't like to." Naruto said and they all continued down the stairs every once in a while the laughing voice of Anko would return but she never really said anything unless it was to tell Naruto to come to her.

* * *

Kushina had arrived to Haku and Zabuza's in no time, being led to the kitchen and sat at the table. They all were quiet waiting for Zabuza to finish making tea. Haku noted that Kushina hadn't changed much since her divorce case she forced him to go support her with. He red hair was long and thick as ever and vibrant as ever to. Her blueish gray eyes though had lost their spark and were more dull now. Zabuza soon returned with three cups of herbal tea.

"So what is it that the two of you need to tell me about Minato, please tell me his new wife hasn't done anything to my son. Tsunadae for some reason has been keeping me from trying to get custody of Naruto." Kushina spoke first, Zabuza let out a sigh.

"That's because I had asked her to keep you from doing anything. After your divorce and even now you are not stable. And with Naruto's unstablness raising him would have a been a bad idea." Zabuza spoke, Kushina froze from taking a sip of her tea and just gave the two and odd look.

"Unstable how?" She asked her eyes narrowing dangerously at both of them.

"13-years ago Ikijigoku's Chemical plant exploded and killed everyone, minus your son. But due to his unstableness from the unhealthy possesiveness Anko had over him and from witnessing all of the deaths of the towns people. Well, lets just say your son became more and more like Anko. So we took him in, well we took him in before finding this all out. When Haku realized he was Minato's son and knowing how you still were after the divorce he decided maybe we could raise him till he was stable enough or until he was 18 at least. Tsunadae helped us keep it under wraps from you." Zabuza explained once more.

"Why would you two keep my son from me though let alone not tell me about what happened to the town!" Kushina began to shriek at the both of them.

"Kushina we understand how upsetting this is. But trust me when I say that it would have killed you to watch Naruto grow up these past 13 years. This past year has been his most normal year up until now when weird things began happening. Now we need you and some of the other officers to come with us to Ikijigoku to rescue your son and his friends." Haku explained resting his hand onto Kushina's. He watched as her eyes widened and before they knew it she had jumped up from her seat and slammed her hands onto the table.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HIM AND HIS FRIENDS ARE AT IKIJIGOKU DAMN IT?! Ohhhhh WAIT until I tell Tsunadae and Jiraiya about this!" Kushina yelled stomping to the living room and snatched their phone up. In the kitchen Haku had somehow jumped into Zabuza's arms latched onto him crying.

"I swear that woman is scary!" He cried, Kakashi and a group of officers walked in.

"So when are we leaving?" Kakashi asked smirking.

* * *

There you have it finally I have finished CHAPTER 5! WOOT hope it doesn't suck its been forever since I last really POSTED for this fanfic. Enjoy and remember to vote for the next victim which will be next chapter for the following chapter.


End file.
